Chimera
by R90Thunder
Summary: Ryan Havel, an experienced Chimera, comes into contact with a woman whom he believes knows where another, less-stable chimera is. This is an original story for the most part, based off of various myths and legends from all around the world.


**This series will be completely original unless I state otherwise. Any references to another story and/or another source outside of mythology is completely accidental. I will post a new chapter once I receive some HONEST criticism. **

As I stalked around the house, I soaked in the details of my situation. My backpack was faded from the years of abuse, patched in several places. I only carried what I needed, an extra pair of jeans and a black t-shirt which I could not wear in public. I also had with me a satchel with five medical syringes contained within; this was attached to my black leather belt for quick use later. I had finally found an entrance, a carelessly unlocked window on the second story, the room that contained said window was the hallway. I quickly took off my backpack and grabbed a length of cloth from within. I quickly looped the cloth around my head and angled it so it covered my right eye. No need for that now. I set my pack next to a tree in the back yard. The house was obviously a newer development, only a few years old. From my observations the day previous, it housed a family of four as well as a dog of unknown age, judging by the fence and the barking that went on during the day. This was my current target. I only needed a dog, the age would not matter; but a cat would be even better. I looked back up to the window, feeling the left side of my head. Where an ear should have been, there was only a large, slightly moist bandage. I steeled myself for the climb, the familiar weight of a wad of money in my pocket, a book of sticky notes in my back pocket, and a small pen latched to my belt. I walked up to the house as a light breeze blew into my hood, forcing me to wrap it tighter. I sat down on a bench just below the window and removed my shoes. My feet where that of a canine, the joints located at about the lower half of my shins. My legs up to my waist were covered in thick dark grey hairs, no skin was seen through it. Where my toes used to be were now replaced with razor-shard claws, each at least three inches long. I then removed the glove on my right hand, revealing my monstrous hand. My entire hand up to my wrist was covered in tough black scales, my fingers ending in needle-like claws. The palm of my "hand" was covered in slightly lighter colored, smaller, soft scales. My other hand was normal, only a few burn scars on the palm. I dashed over to my pack and stashed my shoes and leather glove inside. I then squared with the window, and took a running leap. I launched off the ground at a dizzying rate, almost making me miss the window sill. I grabbed it with my right hand and the claws sunk right in; though two shattered in the process. I dug my feet into the side of the house before I reached up and opened the window with my left hand.

I gathered my strength, pulled myself up, and rolled into the hallway, not making a sound as I did so. I stuck my head back through the window and surveyed the wall. It had ten holes at least two inches deep at about six feet above ground; this would be hard to explain later. The sill had shallow scratches on the top and a claw lodged in the side. I pulled out the claw and shut the window, locking it as I did. The hallway had two doors on the right side and another on the left; the children each had a room of their own while the parents shared the other. The staircase at the end of the hallway curved sharply to the left; most likely where I needed to go. I crept to the first door on the right and eased the door open. Inside was a king-sized bed with a lamp and coffee table next to it. The husband and wife under the blankets were sleeping peacefully, and so I grabbed a syringe from my satchel. I had to stoop to get through the doorway, but I managed to creep next to the bed with relative ease. I crouched next to the husband and gently pulled down the blanket, revealing his shoulder. I stuck the syringe into him and quickly pushed the plunger. He shuddered briefly before falling silent. I did the same to the wife before I exited the room. I opened the door opposite to find the youngest child sleeping peacefully in his bed. I injected his shoulder with the serum before I went to the next room. This door was locked, and I laughed quietly to myself. Of course this was the older daughter's room, how typical. I knew what I had to do; I had no other choice, plus nobody would hear a thing besides her. Readying myself briefly, I kicked the door in. She woke up the minute I broke the door, but was too drowsy to react before I cupped my left hand on her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw my hooded head above her, and I could hear her try to scream as I raised my right hand to my mouth, signaling for silence.

I kept my voice as soothing as a baseline tone could be, and began to speak. "I am not here to rob or rape you. Don't bother screaming, nobody can hear you. If you are cooperative with me, I will gladly let you go without incident." I could almost hear her relief, though the girl was obviously still feared me enough to remain suspicious. I paused and then continued. "If you try to run, I will catch you. Try to call for help, I will silence you. Should you even try to harm me, I will harm you. Is this understood?" She nodded as best she could with my vice-like grip on her head. I released her mouth, though I kept crouched as to not allow my legs to show. It was dark enough my right hand went unnoticed. She sat up, pulling her covers up as if they would protect her should I become provoked. I crossed my arms to cover up my right hand as I saw the girl's eyes adjusting to the dark. "First things first, what is your name?" I asked. "Carolyn." She replied in a shaky voice. I chuckled at her tone, obviously angering her. "What's so damn funny?" She said, scowling. Slightly surprised at the sudden bravery, however small, I replied. "I find it amusing that you are still scared to that degree despite me admitting completely non-hostile intentions. Though usually woman around the age of..." "Sixteen." "...sixteen aren't brave enough to speak to be without incentive." I turned my head and yawned. No need to show her two rows of razor-sharp teeth. "You know what.." I said, pulling out the baseball bat hidden just underneath the bed "It's not like your parents will believe you, right?" I said, striking a sore point.

She quickly took this opening, a wise decision. "What did you do to my family?" She asked. "I injected them with a sleep serum." I replied. "They won't be up for at least another six hours." Carolyn's shoulders relaxed and she slumped back down to a sleeping position. "What do you want?" She asked, seeming slightly less shaky now. "I simply need to know where your pets are." I replied. "By the way, where are your pets?" I asked.

She didn't reply at first, probably wondering why I would ask such a mundane question. "Well, the dog sleeps in the basement and our cat usually hangs out in my brother's closet." My exposed eye must have lit up like a Roman candle, because she then said. "Please don't hurt his cat." I felt sympathetic toward her, she probably knew that if I decided to, she would be powerless to stop me. Since she would never remember this interaction as reality, I decided to tell the truth. "I'm going to have to hurt it, but I will absolutely not kill it. I only need to..." At a loss for words I gestured to my ear with a scissoring motion. At this point, I noticed her starting to try to see why I had hidden my hidden legs.

"Are you really wanting to see what my legs look like?" I said in annoyance, receiving a mad blush from her. "N-n-no I-I just..." I cut her sentence off with a wave of the hand. "It's fine. Most people are that curious." I said, wondering why the hell I was making small talk with an auburn-haired teenage girl whilst intruding in her home. "Well..." I said, fully expecting her to faint in a few moments. "You asked for it." I began to slowly rise, standing a full six foot eight tall. I saw all the color drain from her face as she saw my canine legs. I was, of course, wearing jeans; but an observer could easily see my unnatural feet. To my great surprise, she actually recovered; the first person whom had remained conscious after seeing a product of my curse; I even saw faint recognition. This could only mean one thing.

I grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her up to my shrouded face, her feet hanging a couple of inches in the air. Without any trace of kindness, I asked: "Where is it?" She was almost too scared to ask, as I had forsaken hiding my hand and now had her wrist in an almost crushing grasp. "I don't know what your talking about!" Carolyn replied. "The other Chimera. WHERE IS IT?" I bellowed. Carolyn began to lose consciousness; I shook her roughly to snap her back to reality. "I know damn well by the look in your eyes you know of another, don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

At this point Carolyn went completely limp. I knew I should have controlled myself, but that moment I heard sirens. One of the neighbors must have heard me kick the door in and called the police.

I cursed at myself for being so careless; I scooped Carolyn off of the floor and dashed into the other room. I threw open the closet and saw a kitten sleeping on the floor. I picked it up and injected it with a syringe. I took a knife off of my belt and clipped the ear off. I quickly treated the wound; the kitten would be fine minus one ear. I put the ear in a wad of bandaids and put it in my pocket.

I set Carolyn down on the floor and proceeded to take out the cash and notepad and proceeded to write a quick message. The message went: "You left your bathroom window unlocked. Next time be more careful, I had to remove your cat's ear due to a tumor. Get your cat checked more regularly. I also damaged your east wall, window sill, and door. Here is the money for the damages." I placed the message and five grand in cash on Carolyn's bed.

I quickly threw Carolyn over my shoulder and climbed out the window. The cops were knocking on the door by the time I had gathered my things and was on my way to the forest. I could figure out what to do with Carolyn once I got home. I sprinted for about an hour before i got to my house, a light blue two-story ranch house. It was connected to a large village which I was very acquainted with by a dirt road. I went up to my porch and through the door, going straight up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. I set Carolyn gently onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. I wrapped her ankle with a wash rag and tied her ankle to a rope, which I then tied to the Hickory bedpost.

I was utterly exhausted. Not only the thirty mile run, but knowing another Chimera was in town was enough stress for the night. I went downstairs, picked up my cushion chair, and set it down next to a sleeping Carolyn. I undressed, took a shower, put a loose pair of pants on (shirt was not needed in my own home), and sat in the chair next to Carolyn.

I intended to watch her get up, but at some point I fell asleep. I woke up at around noon, and Carolyn was already awake and sitting cross-legged on the bed staring at me. I groaned as I stretched and stood up. "How long have you been up?" I asked. "About and hour and a half ago; I've just been watching you sleep."

"And why are you so cool about waking up in a stranger's house?"

"Well, I didn't much like my home, and my parents won't care if I'm gone for a couple of weeks."

I eyed her suspiciously (luckily I had covered my right eye before falling asleep) "Don't you have school?"

"Nope, I already graduated."

At this point I was leaning forward and getting progressively more confused. "You said you were 16, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep, I just lied at the time because I thought you might not kill a high-school girl."

"Okay then, next question: Why are you not scared of me now?"

"I believe you now when you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Who is the Chimera then?" I asked gruffly.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Your staring at one, so you know what one looks like. I know from last night that you know where one is."

"I told you, I don't know. Can we please move on?"

I sat back in my chair. "Fine, how old are you?"

"Nineteen. Why are you wearing a band around your right eye?"

"If I took it off, you wouldn't be talking for a quite a bit."

"Why are you like... That?" She gestured to my exposed legs.

"Ancient curse, got it from my mother at birth, legs went canine when I was twenty, arm went scaly a year later."

"What about the eye?"

"Let's not mention the eye, okay? It's better you not knowing."

"But that's what I want to know the most!" She whined.

"It's not happening, that's final." I said sternly.

"Your no fun." Carolyn pouted, then an idea occurred to me; it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try. "Come with me, I've got something for you to see." I said. Carolyn got up and stretched. "Do you at least have a pair of clothes I could wear?" She sighed. "That's what I'm about to show you." I grinned, showing my two rows of daggers referred to as teeth.

I went down the stairs, through the living room, and to the basement door. I opened it and flicked the light on. Carolyn was nearly speechless by what she saw.

My basement was unremarkable for the most part. Clean gray walls with a thin, darker carpet; the contents within were the cause of the excitement. I had tables of various sizes hugging the walls, half of which were neatly covered with lab equipment and files. The other half was covered in plastic bins containing tinkering parts and half-assembled radios and phones. Needless to say, I had too much time on my hands;I took various apprenticeships from the nearby village over the years.

"What is all this?" Carolyn asked, mouth hanging open.

"My workshop." I said. I walked down into the room and pulled a chest out from underneath the table. I turned to face Carolyn, a stern look on my face. "I'm giving you a choice, but only because you know where my house is and seen my face. Understood?" Carolyn nodded her head. "Okay then; you can stay here with me for until I believe you are prepared for what is inside this chest, and only return home after this amount of time. You can also choose to go home right now; I will make sure you forget what has happened in the past day, and I will never bother you again. Mind you there is no going back on this." I laid the chest on the floor, sat on it, and crossed my arms.

It was a couple of minutes before she responded, clearly confused. "Why are you asking me this? I just met you not even a day ago!"

I sighed, resting my elbows on my knees. "I know now for sure that you either are descended from a witch, or you have seen something like me before. If you need to further be convinced, you are the only person who has not passed out after seeing me; I also saw in your eyes that a Chimera was not completely foreign to you."

"I thought witches were just make-believe?"

"I exist, why not? There are monsters that coexist with this world that have learned to hide themselves over the millennium. Whenever a person goes missing without a trace, whenever a child is kidnapped and found years later living like a feral beast, even that shape you see out of the corner of your eye, most of the time involve an unnatural force."

"I warn you; most of these things are hostile. All I ask is that you trust me and allow me to trust you. Remember, I have the nose of a bloodhound and can outrun an Olympic sprinter without breaking a sweat. Make no mistake: I will end you if you attempt to run."

"So take the day to decide. I have to run a few errands. You are allowed no further than the fence, and do not touch the chemicals or parts in my basement. I will have somebody watching you, though you won't see him. Am I perfectly understood?"

Carolyn, whom had been listening intently the entire time, nodded her head. "Okay then, I'll head up stairs and shower. I should be back before dusk. Be in before nightfall if I'm not. Do not open the door for anyone, I am the only owner of my house keys, so I'll let myself in." I went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Carolyn behind me.

When I came downstairs after I had dressed and showered, Carolyn was laying on the couch watching Game of Thrones on HBO. I threw her a shirt and the smallest pair of jeans I had. I also opened the drawer next to the front door and tossed Carolyn a small whistle. "What's this?"

"An emergency whistle. If something is inside or trying to get inside, blow this, then hide upstairs. No matter what you see or hear, do not come out until I am here and confirm it's safe. Understood?"

"Yeah."

I was in the doorway when Carolyn piped up: "What you doing anyway?" She asked. I hesitated before responding: "Killing the damned bear that took my ear off." And I walked out.

I knew where the bear was, and now I was in proper condition to hunt him down. About a week ago I was jogging in this area when this bear attacked me out of nowhere. Normally the wildlife stay away from me, but this bear pinned me to the ground before I could react. I used my powerful legs to kick him off, but not before he ripped my ear off of my head.

A few minutes later I had killed the beast; basically I just leapt on his back and cut his throat with my right hand, there was barely any struggle. It was beginning to become dark, but the bear's hide was too valuable to leave behind. I quickly threw the bear over my shoulder, grunting. This bear was heavy, even for me.

I had just crossed the fence line around my property when my silent alarm rung inside my pocket. Forsaking the bear, I ran back to my house. As I broke through the tree line I turned my head to the greenhouse and whistled. The top instantly flew open as Fawkes took flight. The large hawk glided next to me as I rounded the corner of my house. The front door was splintered and charred around the edges, and the cause lied just beyond. A woman in a red cloak was ransacking my living room, shooting various projectiles all over the room. I ran up the steps quick enough that she had just turned her head when I delivered a devastating uppercut to her lower jaw. She was lifted in the air a few inches and her eyes rolled back as the woman landed on the floor. I was heading up the stairs when Fawkes landed in front of me.

He turned his head toward the bedroom door and screeched. This meant the danger was in the same room as Carolyn. I was at the top step when I heard a crash and a scream in the spare bedroom. Ignoring Fawkes' panicked keening, I sprinted down the hallway and kicked the door in.

The blast hit me square in the chest, obviously whoever was in there knew I was coming. The force of the fireball threw me through the opposite door and head-first into my bedpost. My ears were ringing and my head felt like someone took a too-hard swing at my head. Through my blurred vision, I saw a tall slender form in a black robe approach me. By the time my vision was back to normal, she was already standing over me. I recognized her as the Elder witch Beatrice.

I had a run in with her once a couple of years ago, during which she scarred my left hand. Long story short, I was at the Elder Witch counsel for a misunderstanding, it was cleared, and her sister Elizabeth got eaten by dire wolves. In my company. I guessed she still held a grudge seeing as how she and another Apprentice just destroyed my house.

Beatrice pulled her hood down, letting her silver hair fall as she looked down at me. A cocky smirk came over face before she spoke; "Well, it seems your own activities doomed you again. Too bad the police are still looking for the man who broke into a second story window." My limbs were still numb from my impact on the bed, and I was at the Elder Witch's mercy. The witch picked me up by the shoulders and shoved me into the other room.

I toppled like a rag-doll and landed on the floor, Beatrice quickly strode over to me again. From this angle I could see Carolyn lying about three feet away from me, burned and unconscious but alive. Beatrice picked me up again and threw me into a chair, then proceeded to bound me to it with thick rope. I gained movement back to my arms and legs, but did not let this on; if I attacked an Elder Witch directly, I would be dead before I could think twice. Beatrice looked at me in evil glee, and struck me where my ear used to be, making me howl in pain.

"So what happened with the treaty?" I choked out these words with a hate almost tangible. "That damned treaty is outdated by centuries you mutt!" She slapped my ear again, and my vision blurred for a brief moment. "Kill me then! Avenge you sister! Do whatever, just leave the girl alone!" I shouted. "Your not going to die yet, I'm going to make you suffer like I did." At this she took the leg of the bed and set it on fire, holding it like a club. She wasted no time in bringing it down on my arm again and again, each blow more painful than the last. When she saw fit, she threw the leg to the side and brought out a sacrificial knife from her robe.

I was nearly incoherent at this point; I couldn't move my limbs with any amount of strength, the foul stench of my burned flesh filled the air, and my hearing was fading. "I'm going to enjoy this." She hissed as the knife drew closer to my chest.

Seeing my life in danger, my adrenaline activated just as Fawkes saved my life. He clashed in through the window, spraying glass all over the room. Fawkes screeched as he sliced Beatrice's face with his talons, the entire time she was screaming and trying to bat him away with her knife. I broke my bonds just as Fawkes ripped her left eye out. I slept her legs out from under her and kicked her in the side of the head, and then all was silent. Fawkes must have been hit, he was perched on the wardrobe tending his wing. My adrenaline rush faded, and I realized how badly I was hurt.

My left arm has black and charred, I felt warm blood running down my head from my missing ear, and my right eye was exposed. I backed up to the wall and slid down, in no condition to stand.

I looked around the room, the walls and floor had smoking holes and was burned black. The bed was in pieces against the wall, and the door was obliterated. Beatrice was lying on the floor unconscious with her left eyeball hanging out of the socket.

A few minutes later I realized something; Carolyn was not in the room anymore. Getting up as fast as I could I hurried down the hallway. My legs felt like lead, and I fell down the stairs full tilt. I looked up to see the destroyed living room, but no sign of Carolyn. The witch was still there, sprawled on the floor, jaw hanging loosely.

I tried to get up, but my arms would no longer function. I heard a faint noise coming from outside and then saw a bright flash. As my vision faded, the last image I saw was a dozen white figures hurrying toward me.

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed, my head propped gently on the pillow. I tried to move, but a sharp pain shot through my body, making me involuntarily groan. I must have made more noise than I thought, because a white-robed woman with blonde locks came in not a moment later. When I tried to sit up, she tenderly pushed me back down. "You shouldn't try to move, you're in very poor condition." She gently told me. "What happened?" I said, my voice only capable of a slight whisper. "The Pyromancer Elder took her apprentice to hunt you down and kill you. We were informed of this just in time to save you. You are very lucky to be alive."

"Where am I?"

"The Elder Witches council clinic." I groaned and closed my eyes. Great, I was in the in the one place I never wanted to go to.

"What about the girl?" The Healer gave me a guilty look, then grinned sheepishly. "There was no girl found at the site." I tried to sit up again, but my arm went limp and I fell back down. "Where's Fawkes?"

"Excuse me, who?"

"Fawkes, the 4 foot tall hawk, kinda ripped the eye out of Beatrice?"

The healer again grinned in embarrassment, "The hawk was sent to the western ward." I rolled my head to the side. At least Fawkes was ok. I looked back at the healer, who was smiling patiently with her head cocked to the side, then to my legs. The right leg was wrapped in gauze, while the other was fine if not slightly singed. My left arm was wrapped as well, but I could feel that Aloe Vera leaves had been placed inside, soothing my horribly burnt arm. I had a fresh leather cloth around my eye, and I could feel cloth wrapped around my head.

I looked back to the healer. "What's the damage?" I asked, to which the nurse pulled up a dossier clipboard from the base of my bed. "Well is says here: 'Right leg fractured in several spots, third degree burns on most of the left arm, skull fractured at the side, several minor lacerations as well as a major laceration of the torso, patient heart rate flatlined twice during procedure. Note: Healers are to avoid making direct eye contact with the right eye of the patient at all times.'" I rolled my eye at the last part, and the nurse set the clipboard on the desk beside me. "Also..." She began slowly, "Due to your... Unique bone structure, your leg should fully recover within the week. Until then, you are to be confined to a pair of crutches." I slowly sat up, and tried to turn my awkward leg over to the bedside. "Here, let me help." The healer gently picked up my gauze-covered leg and set it to the side of the bed. The healer reached under the bed and handed me a pair of crutches, and I set them under my arms. My left arm tingled, but I could still move it at the elbow.

"Take me to Lilith." I said. The healers smile wavered, "The Elder witch is... Busy right now." I looked at her sternly. "Take me to Lilith. Now." She hesitated, then gestured toward the double doors to the left. "Third door on the right." She sighed.

I thanked her and opened the double doors awkwardly. The hallway looked like any normal hospital's, though slightly emptier. I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes, the cloth was wrapped around my entire torso, and with my leg hair being 3 inches thick, I didn't need to wear pants, but I was wearing a pair of loose grey jogging pants. The right side was cut to allow for the cast, but still they only came down to my upper shin.

I went to the third door on the right, with a plaque above it reading 'Elder Witch Lilith, Baroness of healing' in bold letters. I gently opened the door and went inside. The office was slightly small, and the walls consisted of shelves. Two held volume after volume of medical study books, the third held sinister-looking instruments. The room itself was very cozy, with a plush white rug covering the floor. Two leather-cushion chairs sat in front of a desk which held neat piles of thick documents. Behind the desk sat a woman calmly filling out a file. She was adorned in a robe rimmed with golden laces, silver runes decorated the sleeves. The woman herself had long red hair which curled slightly at the end. Her face consisted of a multitude of freckles, the Witch's lips were obviously taut, and her eyes (one emerald and one blue) were glowing fiercely.

"Sit." She said shortly. I limped over and sat in one of the chairs. I felt ridiculous; dressed like patient Zero in the office of the Elder Witch Lilith. We sat in silence, the only noise being the faint scratch of Lilith's pencil. I absently picked my teeth with my claw (which had grown back), feeling the razor-like edges. After a few minutes, the witch closed the document with a sigh.

"Why are you here Ryan?" Lilith asked.

"That psyco-bitch you call a sister raided my house." Lilith winced slightly; all Elder witches were connected by the council, and had very tight relationships. "You know this won't sit well with the council, especially since the last time you visited was so... Disastrous."

"Well the council can shove it up their pretentious asses. Excluding you of course." I dodged the bullet with that last part. Lilith reached into a drawer and pulled out a narrow file. She slapped it in front of me and crossed her arms. I opened the file. It was a picture of Carolyn, and her status was 'UHC: Under Hostile Control'. "What the hell is this?" I asked, scanning the file. "She had witches blood in her." I looked up.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"When you were taken in, the investigators found traces of flash residue. Carolyn was teleported by force, and any regular person would have stayed put."

"Oh hell..." I put my head in my hands; this was all I needed, another witch problem. Lilith looked at me sympathetically, she had had her own problems of a similar kind. The Elder Witch began to speak. "As you very well know, a trial is to be held on your behalf. Regardless of the known facts, you gravely injured a member of the Elder council. The trial will be held within the afternoon, as you were expected to recover yesterday," I groaned; the Counsel, with all of their knowledge, still couldn't accurately predict a recovery rate. Lilith darted her eyes from the door to me, and I got the hint: the walls have ears.

"And as for Fawkes, he will be with you at the trial, for safety reasons." I chuckled at the thought of Fawkes in a cage. "Never was one for the cage." I said.

"Nonetheless, a team of brownies has been dispatched to your house to make repairs." I heard a slight hiss outside the door, and nobody but me could of heard it; a robe shifting in its place. I locked eyes with her and gave a slight nod to the door.

Lilith stood up and helped me to my feet. "Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Mister Havel. The council will see you now." She plastered on a fake smile and shook my hand. I hear the soft sound of a fleeing pair feet as I went out into the hall. I knew where the court was, the one set of ornate doors at the end of the hallway.

The hallway was mostly empty, with the occasional nurse walking to and from a room. I vaulted my way to the door on the crutches, and went through the door. The room was dimly lit, the only light falling onto a single table and chair in the middle of the room. The Elder Witches all sat on a row of raised podiums, with the exception of one seat which was empty. I limped up to the table, Fawkes was in a large cage next to the chair, beating his wings and cawing in annoyance. I sat in the chair and observed the witches. They all had their hoods up and looked down on me. I opened the cage that held Fawkes, and he flew out. He landed on my scaled arm, rubbing his head against me and squawking happily. I pet his head and shushed him as the witches all rose at once. A female voice echoed throughout the room, with no obvious source: "All rise in the case of Ryan Havel versus Elder Witch Beatrice."

The witches sat down, all of them refocused on me, and the trial began. I knew the trial was rigged from the start, and the Elders were none the wiser.


End file.
